The Pink Flamingo
by Yoko Red
Summary: Law went too far, in a way he couldn't go back anymore. "Feather" was suposed to be only another criminal whose identity would be uncovered, however the consequences of his insistence, became something bigger than he could ever imagine. / / Main pairing: Kid x Law / / Side pairings: Zoro x Sanji; Marco x Ace
1. Prologue

**Hi...This is awkward~**

**I'm new to the fandom \o/ yay! I recently got addicted to OP, and decided that I should finally write a fic about one of my OTPs and stuff, so here I am. **

**I hope you like my writing :)**

**Notes: Despite the name the fic is not Doffy-centered. I might take more than a month to update, because I'm finishing High School, thus I'm busy as fuck. I'm not a natural english speaker, and I consider my english rusty for the lack of practice, so sometimes I may commit mistakes. **

**Warnings: Contains yaoi (boy x boy), rape (well, technically), violence, and stuff of the sort. This fic is AU.**

**Pairing: Kid x Law **

**Criticism is welcome c: **

* * *

><p>Law Trafalgar couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the golden strand of hair floating in the pool of blood on his working table.<p>

There was no blonde working besides him today, actually, there had been no one working besides him today, he had spent the whole day trying to solve that damn puzzle that he had been working on for almost six months.

_Feather_. The serial killer nicknamed after the only clue he left, a pink colored feather.

For ten years, _Feather_ had been killing, and was never found. Most of the people who went after him ended dead or disappeared, some would give up just before that happened, but Law, he wouldn't give up, and he was also sure that he wouldn't meet the same fate as the ones who did the same.

He was going to find _Feather_.

Finally he had a clue that could lead him to _Feather_, thus, he carefully separated it in two parts and put each in a little plastic sac. One went to his pocket, and the other would be destined to an urgent DNA exam.

Law Trafalgar hadn't a grin on his lips as huge as that in years.

In an almost childish joy, he wrote a quick report of his discovery then, left the room as quick as he could to find Chopper, and give him the plastic bag, which would decide his future.

In less than a week, he would be known as the man who unmasked _Feather_, the most wanted serial killer of the century.

Little did he know his dream wouldn't come true.

Law would soon know too much for his own good.


	2. Chapter 1

**Me again! And I didn't take as long as I expected, I think I'm inspired (that's like a miracle) anyway, let's just say I started chapter three today. **

**I wanna thank The Harley Queen on the Luna for the first review :3, and specially for warning me I didn't tag the characters (This site will be the end of my patience TuT) your praises also got me happy, which is one of the reasons I decided posting before I typed chapter two :3 **

**I am in a great mood xD **

**Warnings and disclaimer in the prologue.**

**Before I forget, I guess there will be other minor pairings in this fic I think you'll guess them quick :3 **

* * *

><p>Kid Eustass was from far the most popular and feared rookie in the underworld of the crime, known simply as <em>Captain<em>. In two years, he managed to earn billions with his gun traffic business, without ever being caught, which was considered a big deal amongst criminals of his degree.

_Captain _was also known for his brutality when dealing with people who stepped into his way, or just weren't pleasant for him, thus the title "feared".

His true identity was still a mystery to everyone; that including the Interpol and his fellow criminals. Well, that was what he thought, however, _one person_, knew who he was, and this person sent him the following email:

_'Greetings, Captain. I assume you're not acquainted with myself, but I am sure you are acquainted with the business I run. I know that you're not interested in revealing your true identity, yet I still wish to invite you to a meeting with the people who are in the same level as yours. There's only one requirement that you will find very convenient: wear a mask.' _

The email had Kid gritting his teeth and massaging his temples as he tried to find his remaining patience. Now, who was the fucker who told the other fucker who he was?

"Kid?" Kid almost jumped from his chair when he heard his name being called from behind him, he held his breath and released it all at one irritated sigh, seeing it was by the reflex emitted by the computer's screen.

"Killer. How many times do I have to tell you to _knock_ on the fucking door?" Kid averted his demonic eyes to Killer as he turned the chair to face him.

"The door was open, and yet, I did knock."

"Is it something important?"

Killer was thankful he wore a mask covering his entire face, or either, Kid would see how nervous he seemed when handing him the box he hid behind his back. "This arrived today. Quite odd, since the name written is your name."

Kid narrowed his eyes, taking the medium sized box, and didn't hesitate to rip it open with the knife he wore in his belt.

There was a mask inside.

"Fucker." Kid muttered.

Unbelievable. That person also knew his address.

"Who gave you this?" Kid almost growled like an animal, Killer could see the fury in his eyes.

"The mail brought it. Why?"

"…Nothing. Just business." Kid noticed a piece of paper, of the size of a sticky note, there was an address written, an hour and the actual date.

"Do you know the reason for mask?" Killer was Kid's first mate, counselor and childhood friend, if not, he would have his head chopped off for making any question.

"I received an email, I finished reading just before you almost gave me a heart attack." He paused. "Someone knows who I am." Kid crossed his arms and looked straight to where Killer's eyes would be hidden under his mask. "Was it you?"

"No." Killer was serious, and no nervousness shown, he looked straight into Kid's eyes. He wasn't lying; _Captain_ knew that.

"Okay. Then find the fucker who sent me the email." Kid took the mask off the box and put it inside his coat.

He rose from the chair and started walking towards the door, "Where are you going?" it was the sentence that made him stop.

"Show them what happens when someone messes around with me." A fiend-like grin appeared on his lips.

* * *

><p>Whether Sanji knocked on the door or not, Zoro would not wake up, therefore, he just entered the office and put his cup of coffee on the desk.<p>

Zoro Roronoa was _always_ sleeping on work. Amazing.

Analyzing him, Sanji just realized he looked less like a Neanderthal that way. With an amused grin Sanji Black sat on Zoro's desk, and opened the file case he brought with himself.

"Shitty job." He murmured and closed the case file right away, before raising his leg and kicking Zoro in the face. "Wake up, idiot!"

At the instant Zoro felt his face getting hit, he captured the leg of his attacker, and pulled it towards himself in reflex. Somehow it resulted in both men falling to the floor.

"Why did you do that, you animal?" Sanji shouted.

"You kicked me! Fucking-" Before their argument could have a bloody conclusion; Zoro's cellphone started ringing, still, he didn't answer. "What do you want?" He looked at Sanji.

"We were given a new case." Sanji pointed at the paper spread across the office's floor, the case file had fallen when they did, and then this happened. Stupid Marimo.

"Hn…and you woke me up to say that?"

"We have work to do, seaweed." Sanji got on his feet, soon being followed by Zoro.

"Great."

"You won't even read the files?" Sanji's eye twitched with disbelief.

This was going to be the second case they worked on together. Garp must have been insane when he paired them, they couldn't even work as a team! Weren't both getting shot a good proof of that?

Still, they were forced to be partners.

"I don't. Tell me what I need to know." Zoro smirked, and took a sip of the coffee he found on his table.

"Hey! That fucking coffee is min- Never mind, I don't want to let my lips enter in contact with your saliva." Just at the thought Sanji shuddered, Zoro only rolled his eyes, and drank the rest of the coffee at once.

"The case, blondie."

"Tch. Don't call me blondie."

"The case."

Sanji swore to himself that if Zoro said that again, he would kick his face until it's shape was changed, and as a gentleman, Sanji Black was a man of his word.

"Thanks to our incompetence in the last case, those were Garp's words, we are just getting a disappearance case." Sanji smiled with ironical joy. "At least the guy who disappeared is important. He also works for the FBI."

"Who?"

"He's called Law Trafalgar, he is from the forensic division which is very suspect, it could have been anyone, he was very good at his job."

"Something else I should know?" Zoro stared at him expressionless. He could be sleeping right now, what a waste.

"Last time he was seen he was dissecting the body of the latter _Feather_'s victim. _Feather _is a-"

"I know who _Feather_ is." Zoro cut him.

"I see you're not as retarded as I thought." Sanji's grin was so irritating Zoro had to fight his urge to punch his face.

"Shut up, didn't we have work to do?"

"Thought you wanted to sleep."

"And I thought you would stop bickering." Ace entered the office suddenly, as well as he entered the conversation. "You guys can ask me and Marco for information on the killer if you want, you know, we're working on the same case, sorta."

"Ah, I heard everything." Ace laughed at the confused expressions of the duo.

Ace D. Portgas was none less than Garp D. Monkey's grandson- the man who ruled the whole division – yet this wasn't the reason he knew everything that happened in the headquarters. He was quite the friendly guy, and the main reason Zoro and Sanji were paired together – however, the two of them were oblivious to the fact.

"So, you will share your knowledge with us?" Sanji smiled, thankfully they would have Ace's help, he didn't know whether he and the Marimo would or not fuck up this case too; most likely they would.

"Actually I came to warn you, since you guys are new in the division." Ace was being serious, which could be almost apocalyptical – the complete apocalypse was when his brother was serious. "Don't get in _Feather_'s way, _ever_." It was the same thing Marco told him when they became partners. Marco was investigating _Feather_ for years then, and somehow, he survived, his latter partners and fellow investigators didn't have such luck, though.

What Ace said caught both Zoro's and Sanji's attention.

"The guy you're after is one of the examples of what will happen to you." Ace grinned, "Good luck." With that he left.

Zoro and Sanji exchanged looks, and the silence between them was broken by the sentence said by Sanji. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>Captain<em> was not in a good mood. This was more than obvious judging by the speed the arrived at the address he was sent. Kid didn't even bother to change into the clothes supposed to be adequate to a masquerade – which was what it seemed to be.

Looking around just after Kid stopped his motorbike, he realized he was far from the considered safe areas of the city, and the place he was in front of had a particularly bad reputation with the police.

His men had already delivered a few orders there.

Kid never entered the place before. Few people exited the place alive, or exited at all, there was no explanation for this phenomenon.

_The Pink Flamingo_ was a meeting point for criminals disguised as a strip club. That was what Kid Eustass heard, but rumors were never to trust.

It probably was just another dingy strip club in the area.

Kid walked towards the place's door. Just before he entered, he put the mask.

"Pink Flamingo eh?" What a stupid name for a place like that.


	3. Chapter 2

**One more chapter! \o/ I'm very proud of myself, it seems my mind is working :3 Not for long, I fear, but I'll do my best. The story starts to become something from now on c: **

**Thanks for the follows. Hope you like the chapter :3 **

**Warnings and disclaimer in the prologue. **

* * *

><p>A thin curtain of smoke covered the entire place, blurring the vision of anyone who dared entering. <em>The Pink Flamingo<em> smelled like tobacco, alcohol and lust, one mixture that could be intoxicating, addicting, yet disgusting to some people. _Captain _was able to ignore it, and he did since his focus was set on something else.

Kid didn't take long to reach the celebration – so he thought it was; instead, he only saw quite the crowd reunited in front of what seemed to be a stage. Just as him, every person present in the room, wore a mask, however the latter didn't do it's job well at hiding their faces, but perhaps it was because of the fact some of these faces were know all over the world as wanted criminals. Kid paid no mind to them, neither to their curious stares, he wanted to meet the host.

"Welcome everyone. It seems our last guest has just arrived." The announcement was made by a man, who made his first appearance on the stage whilst everyone was distracted discretely chattering about the newcomer, "_Captain_, take a seat, so we can start our auction."

Kid gritted his teeth, his eyes getting fiery with his very usual with rage.

"Take a deep breath, _Captain._" It was the second time he was caught off guard that day, "Don't worry, I won't reveal your secret identity." The mocking tone was obvious, Kid had to suppress an angry growl.

"Shit." Kid muttered, trying to keep his cool and spun around to face the man who stood behind him. He was much taller than himself, had bleached blonde hair, tanned skin, and wore a pink, feathered coat and sunglasses. A pimp? He seemed to be the owner of that place, and there was no mistake he was the host to this… whatever was going on. An auction was what that man on the stage had said.

Doflamingo Donquixote was one of the most notorious criminals of the past two decades.

Through his many years of activity, Doflamingo had been involved in almost every kind of illegal activities, which made him very recognized amongst the underworld society.

One could say he was one of the most experienced criminals amongst the others under that same roof. Everyone knew his name, Kid didn't, nor did he care.

"You invited me, didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged." Doflamingo laughed amused at the harsh tone _Captain _used towards him. He knew he would like that guy since the first time he saw him. "But how I said, I won't reveal your identity, fuck with your business isn't my intention here."

"What are your intentions then?"

Kid's voice was practically muted by the cheers of the crowd just as the first soon-to-be-slave was taken to the stage, it was a boy, not much older than twelve, his wrists and ankles were chained and not even one piece of cloth covered his pale naked body, he seemed to have a scared expression.

For Kid, it wasn't shocking, it hadn't been the first time he had seen something of the sort with his own eyes, he was indifferent to whatever happened, such indifference made a grin surge on Doflamingo's lips and arouse even more his interest in the redhead.

"I just intend to know you better, and introduce you to potential business partners, such as myself, of course." It didn't matter how good he did make it sound, it sounded too suspicious to Kid.

"…So, why an slave auction?"

"Surprised?"

"Nah, this just isn't my type of thing." With his arms folded, Kid looked in the direction of the stage.

"Sold, to number 34!" The pale boy's destiny was announced.

"Why did you invite me _here_?" Kid raised an eyebrow as he saw the questionable smile on Doflamingo's lips.

"Accompany me to somewhere we can talk in private, then I shall answer all your questions, _Captain._"

"Tch." Kid Eustass had no other choice.

* * *

><p>"Strange." Marco crossed his arms as he analyzed the surroundings.<p>

"What?" Ace turned around to face his partner.

"This guy, Law, I met him once, he wasn't as messy as this." Marco pointed at the pool of blood on the former white tile. "He was working when he was caught or maybe…well, that's a possibility." The sentence was finished inside his thoughts, leaving Ace slightly curious.

"Or?" Ace approached the chair Marco was sitting on, and after walking around and stopping behind his back, Ace landed both of his hands on Marco's shoulders. "You've been working too much, you know?" Ace let his hands slide down over Marco's chest, however, they were quickly slapped away by an impatient blonde, Marco slightly turned his head to glare at him.

"Don't fucking do _that_." Marco cursed himself for having sounded so harsh, "Sorry" Marco sighed, and continued right away. "It can also mean Law left in a hurry, as if something have happened."

"Marco…" Ace suppressed a chuckle, "That's not our part of the job, old man, you're indeed thinking too hard."

Marco scowled at the two specific words coming out Ace's lips: _Old man._ He hated being reminded of his age. "You're the one who want to help those guys."

"Fucking brat." Marco murmured under his breath.

"Whatever, we have to catch the guy who killed that guy." Ace pointed at the corpse laying on the operating table in the center of the room.

"There's no report, witness, neither any register of someone from outside entering the building, plus, it seems there had been a black out at the exact moment Law was captured. It was _Feather_, he isn't dumb and leaves no traces."

"Tricky fucking bastard." Ace muttered.

"Hey, Marco, who are your suspects?"

"Huh? There's no official list."

"I am aware of it, I meant your personal list of suspects, I know you investigate this case thoroughly, since you started working for the FBI." It was his obsession after all, yet, no one expected less from him because of his losses during those twenty years of service.

"Why do you want to know?"

"It might give us a lead." Again, Ace put his hands on Marco's shoulders, but this time he only pressed them gently, and started a weak massage.

"We need proofs." Marco gasped when he felt his muscles relax slightly. He hated when Ace went too touchy on him, but he couldn't deny his hands felt good when they were put to use.

"Do you have a better idea?"

There was no answer, only the sight of the blue eyes closing.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

><p>"Front row?" Kid rose an inexistent eyebrow with amusement. As if sitting in the front row wasn't enough, Doflamingo had actually an especial front row, the seats were larger, and secluded from the rest of the seats, slightly in front of the actual front row.<p>

"The closest seats to the stage, and the best place in the house." Doflamingo grinned.

"You brought me here hoping that I will buy one slave from your stupid auction?" Kid tone was sarcastic as his smirk.

"You're just my special guest tonight, I have different plans for you. I brought you here, so I can make you a proposition." Two servants came out of nowhere and with them they brought each a glass of wine and hand them to each one of the men.

"Okay, make your proposition then." Kid took a long sip of his wine, long enough to get a lightweight drunk, he could stay sane even after dozens of those.

"Become my business partner."

"Straight to the pointed." Kid laughed, "I accept it."

"You don't even want to hear my conditions?" Doflamingo was utterly amused with the answer he was given, still he was slightly shocked with the recklessness of him.

"I like taking risks." _Captain_ shrugged.

"Perfect. The deal is, when you have enemies, hand them to me instead of killing them." It seems the rumors of his brutality were very often spoken of and spread very quickly.

"You'll sell them as slaves?" Again, one of his brows was raised. "That won't be quite good for my reputation."

"I can get you the best merchandise, the type that you can't even find in the market. Not even with the Russians." Doflamingo, that son of a bitch, knew how to make a proposition sound tempting. "You will be able to put the price you want on them, people will pay for."

"All right." Kid didn't hesitate for too long, he already gave an answer. "But there are some fuckers that I like to deal with using my own bare hands, I keep these."

"Fair enough." Now Doflamingo took the first taste of his wine.

"Ladies and gentlemen, open your wallets, because it is time for the special selection made by Mr. Pink Flamingo!" Spotlights shone on their faces, highlighting Doflamingo.

The announcer was replied with the enthused applause from the crowd.

Noticing Kid's sudden interest in the auction, Doflamingo chuckled darkly. "Do you feel bad for them?"

"I don't care."

"I know present you the first one from our collection. Former doctor, Law Trafalgar." With that, two men entered the stage holding a semi-unconscious Law, immobilized by the cuffs holding his wrists to his back, and legs chained to one another. No clothes covered the dark skin of his body, only black boxer shorts.

One of the men stood behind him, making sure he wouldn't step out of his daze and try to run away, the other, stood by the side, to prevent the "merchandise" became violent.

"Our boys had to sedate him, it seems he is quite the lively one." The spectators laughed in unison with the announcer, when everyone went silent again, he continued, "However, it's visible he makes a good pet when tamed."

The announcer looked at an information paper on his hands, and read out loud, "He weights 178lb, and his height is 6'3ft." He let go of the paper, since the rest of the information was useless, and walked towards the product. "As you can see, his skin is of an alluring dark shade, marred with enough tattoos to decrease slightly his value." The announcer ran a hand over the extension of Law's torso. "But I guarantee his skin is as soft as a woman's. Even better."

Although Kid had lied even to himself he had seen a slave auction before, he felt a little bothered there. He had stomach for these things, yet it didn't keep him from finding the smile on the announcer's lips disgusting.

When looking at that guy being sold, Kid could feel only more uncomfortable, for reasons that even he didn't know.

"The initial price is $200.000,00. Does someone offer more?"

"$250.000,00."

"$300.000,00."

Kid didn't blink, neither let his eyes leave the stage, his ears listened with attention at how the offers turned even more expensive than the initial price.

The way Doflamingo smirked got Kid grinding his teeth against one another, again. The smoke all around was starting to make him dizzy, and the cinnamon-like smell, which seemed to belong to a perfume was making him nauseous.

"Something wrong, _Captain_?"

"Nothing."

"$500.000,00."

"$550.000,00."

At each second past, Kid could feel a new knot in his stomach. He swallowed in dry, and pressed his nails against the palms of his hands.

"$600.000,00."

"One million of dollars." A new and until then unknown voice echoed in the whole enclosure. Everyone went silent, and stared where the voice came from. The spotlight was on him. "Cash." Kid couldn't even believe that voice was his.

"Sold."

The dead silent took place for several seconds.

"Congratulations." The announcer said, "You can claim your prize by just following the gentleman standing near you." He referred to the men who earlier served them wine.

The two men on the stage started dragging Law out.

The knots only multiplied.

What the fuck did he just do out of impulse?

"I don't want a slave." Kid looked at Doflamingo, looking paler than he already was. "You made me do that, didn't you?"

"Me? No. That's not how I work. You made your choice, and you bought him." Doflamingo smiled cynically, if he hadn't such a reputation, he could be easily seen as someone sympathetic.

"Let me tell you a secret, Kid." He whispered in Kid's ear. "He's the best from my selection."

"Next product!"

"Tch. Fuck you." Kid rose from the chair, and was stopped from walking by the hand holding his wrist.

"Do we still have a deal?"

"You're and asshole, but I am a man of my word, pimp." Kid pulled his arm to himself, making Doflamingo let go of it.

Kid followed one of the men into the darkness of the room, as the second just approached Doflamingo.

"Give Law a little special treat. That boy is lucky he is in _very _good hands." The servant shook his head and left just after.

"Fufufu…"


	4. Chapter 3

**Didn't take me long to update \(OoO)/ ~ I couldn't be happier, really :3 **

**I guess the fact someone is reading this is getting me all excited and stuff xD **

**Hope you guys like this scene, it gave me quite a headache to write because it's something I don't write in quite a while, I'm not giving spoilers, though.**

**I wish it was longer~ TwT**

**Warnings in the prologue. **

* * *

><p>"You can test your purchase here." The man who accompanied Kid inside the backstage said, leading him into a secluded room, which wasn't in better conditions than the cells the slaves had been locked in, not than the ones he saw until then, at least.<p>

However, Kid knew that place wasn't a cell. The walls were covered in cheap wallpaper that seemed to have blood stains all over, just as the carpet, even so, the place still looked like a dungeon with very poor illumination. There was a bed right in the middle of the room, and only that piece of furniture seemed to be enough for the owner, who didn't place nothing else there but a simple display of handcuffs, ropes and whips, the first ones made no sense, after all, Law was already cuffed, kneeling on the floor by the foot of the bed. He was not unconscious anymore, but it seemed almost as if he was in a drunken haze.

"Test?" Kid furrowed his inexistent eyebrows. "What do you mean? If I don't like him, I can return him, and then you will return my money, with no fucking problem at all?" Kid snickered.

As if those fuckers would do that.

"Yes, you can return him." The servant informed, "But as a used product, he won't be able to be sold again, after all, we promise the best quality to our costumers."

It was almost as if Kid was hearing that pimp-flamingo guy's words.

"And what will happen to the product if it doesn't fill my expectations?"

"We kill it and feed the master's pet."

How lovely.

Kid wasn't someone who felt compassion over others, he also wasn't looking for a sex toy, he couldn't care less. Still:

"Leave us alone." Kid's voice was almost a growl, making the servant just bow and leave immediately.

When the door was closed and he finally had the privacy he wanted, he approached the man on the floor, "You, get up. It's an order."

Law didn't answer. He didn't know where he was, or what was going on, he didn't remember his name, neither if he ha a voice at all. The only thing Law knew was that the man standing right before him was his owner, and his name was _Captain._

His mind was blurry since he was sedated. Minutes ago, someone forced a strange and disgusting liquid on him; now his body felt numb and useless.

"Please your master, and don't allow him to return you." It was said to him right before being thrown inside that room. The sentence didn't want to leave his mind and kept repeating itself for what felt like endless hours.

"I'm talking to you, don't make me lose my patience." Kid kicked Law against the bed, thus making Law face him, as if he was just aware of his presence now.

Law was making eye contact with him, or was it just his impression? Still, his eyes didn't seem desperate as they anyone's would be in a situation like that.

In a sudden, Law had his face buried in Kid's crotch, trying to work on the zipper of his pants, pulling it down with his teeth.

Kid's reflex was to drag Law's face away of his intimates by pulling his hair in the least delicate way he knew possible, earning a groan in response.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me." With that answer, Kid tightened his grip, thinking how better it would be if his hand was around his slave's neck now. Yes, his slave, he didn't return him yet.

Kid didn't notice Law's dilated pupils, which were an explicit sign that something wasn't right. Of course he wouldn't notice, why did he fucking care?

He was really considering letting Law get free, yet, he could be prove himself useful in something. Besides, if he was going to get killed, Kid could kill him on his own and sell his organs or whatever, which would be more profitable than feeding him to a beast, and a much more honorable death, not that he cared about that guy's honor.

"Use me." Law could feel a hand wrapping around his neck, for some reason he gulped in anticipation.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Master…" Kid's words were ignored, and Law continued, starting to pull the trigger of the pool of anger in form of the giant brute standing before him. "Can I suck your cock?"

Kid's anger dissipated right away, and he looked at Law in agape. "What?"

"Do you really want to?" He asked now less surprised, letting an amused smile spread on his lips. Law didn't seem to know what he was doing, which was a good excuse for not answering his questions, hence he still seemed a little conscious of his actions. Just a little.

Kid didn't feel bad about it; by the way, this was a favor, which couldn't be refused, especially when Law looked at him so pleadingly, as if he would die if he didn't have a cock in his mouth.

"Yes." Law felt his hair being pulled right away and gasped.

"Yes what?"

"Master. Yes, master."

That word was definitely a boost to his ego, _Captain_ had to admit.

"Great, take off my pants." Kid grinned evilly.

Law would have a hard time removing the yellow leather pants being unable to use his hands cuffed to his back. His hair was let go of.

Kid's fun was over when Law started to pull down the fabric with his teeth with less difficulty that he expected, managing somehow to pull it down his hips, at least the enough to free his semi-hard dick from its confines.

If Law wasn't hallucinating, that thing was really enormous.

"Big…" Law murmured as he parted his lips to welcome in the tip of Kid's cock inside his mouth.

Kid bit hard at his lip and pushed Law's head against his hips, thus forcing his entire length into his mouth. He could feel Law's throat surrounding as it squeezed his erection, and Kid didn't wait to thrust into the welcoming warm cavity, choking Law.

That burnt and hurt his throat, it was the most uncomfortable sensation he ever had, but what scared Law the most was that he was somehow enjoying that, at least it was what his body said, responding to no physical stimulus but the feeling of having his throat tore apart and the foreign feeling of asphyxia.

It was natural tears poured from his eyes.

Kid couldn't help but moan as he thrust for a second time, now even harder into Law's mouth, he held it the deeper he could and it was absolutely amazing how he managed to keep his entire cock inside without even one complaint, however, things were too good, and it was only a matter of time until Law needed oxygen.

Law was watched with amusement, he had his lips parted as he breathed rapidly through the small gap within them. The brunette unconsciously licked his lips, and then averted his gaze towards Kid, their exchange of looks didn't last very long. "Weren't you eager to suck me off?"

Nothing else was needed to be told for Law to comply and run his tongue along the extension of the long shaft before letting it fulfill the inside of his mouth once again. He could feel his throat burning again. Just the thought of getting addicted to this feeling made Law feel disgusting.

This time, Kid didn't choke him right away; either that, or Law's gag reflex was giving in. Nevertheless, it was still uncomfortable as fuck.

The faster and harder Kid thrust, the more Law's throat ached and the more he felt like he wanted that. It was humiliating for someone like him to be on his knees and submit to someone else, not complaining about the violent tugs at his hair nor about the feeling of asphyxia coming at him again. However, this time it felt strangely good.

Breathing was not an option anymore, neither it was necessary, when being breathless suddenly became arousing.

As a _slightly_ – and not completely – selfless person, Law never felt pleasure at pleasuring someone, but this time, a painful erection seemed to appear into the confinements of his tight boxers, showing his cock this time had a completely different opinion than his remains of rationality. Still, Law could blame his arousal on the sexy noises Kid tried ineffectively to suppress.

Eventually, Law would feel Kid's crimson eyes over him, and with the same frequency, his eyes would turn up, sometimes, meeting his master's.

Law could tell just by Kid's expression he was enjoying at least a little, and that he was also about to come.

Law wasn't willing to receive a load of semen into his mouth, and would gladly skip that step, and when he was prepared to pull away, already feeling the bitter taste of the pre come on his tongue, Kid grabbed his hair even harder than he did before and buried himself almost – if not – fully into Law's mouth.

The bitter taste from before became stronger, as well as the pain cutting through his throat. Law couldn't help but moan in relief when his body was roughly pushed away.

Kid pulled his pants back to its place and looked at his new toy – he would like something to play with and relieve his stress, after all, Law seemed perfect for that function, plus, he already belonged to him.

Yet, it still didn't make him in favor of slavery. Kid was someone who liked to order around, that's all.

"Someone will pick you up, I believe." He didn't give Law any second to respond and just exited the room.

Insignificant minutes later, Law's consciousness went back to its normal state.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: First I must say I am really, really sorry for taking so long to update TwT but you must know I haven't abandoned this story. How i mentioned before, things weren't going very well at school, plus i had many problems with my family, with relationships and all that crap I bet you don't give a fuck about. But good news, I have all the story planned and just when I move out and get wifi at my new apartment I will make sure that I will take less time to update. / Now, lets not talk about my life, I just wanna thank the readers for still be... reading this? That's it, I shut up now ;)**

**Warnings and disclaimer in the Prologue. **

* * *

><p>Sanji's head hurt as fuck, he couldn't recall whether he was drunk last night or if he slept with a girl, because he knew that bedroom wasn't his. Well, he didn't remember his walls being pink. Despite he loved that color – and by the way, this was a secret.<p>

It took him a few minutes to wake up properly, and when Sanji did, he sat on the bed and looked at the person who was sleeping beside him. Sanji wished he hadn't.

He saw a large, tanned, muscled and very masculine back of a man; then he saw the moss green hair. That man, lying beside him, most likely naked wasn't any man, it was Zoro Roronoa, his partner.

What the fuck had happened last night?

Sanji had no idea. It seemed that all his memories were erased by magic. In this case, it certainly was the alcohol. Sanji was straight, probably the straightest man on earth, and even if one day he slept with a man, this man would not be his partner, that idiot, that…that…empty headed marimo!

Zoro woke up minutes later, with the sound of Sanji kicking the bedroom's door, which seemed to be very well locked. Of course this didn't shock him, his eyes almost burnt when he saw the shining white bare ass of his partner, whom he thought that wasn't attractive at all – he would never admit he found Sanji hot as fuck.

Anyway, first thing Zoro did in the morning was shout at his partner, because, well, he wasn't a morning person, and he definitely hated when someone woke him up in such an abrupt way, or in any way at all, except blowjobs, he loved waking up with those.

"What the fuck are you doing, shitty eyebrow?"

"What does it seem that I'm doing? I intend to get out, so I won't be forced to breathe the same oxygen as you any longer! You- you…" Sanji smashed the door harder, this time with his fist. "You should at least had been gentler, asshole! My butt hurts!" Sanji turned around, covering his parts.

"Your what!?"

"My butt."

Did they? No, Sanji would never, especially while drunk. Still, Zoro couldn't remember half a second of last night's events, and if something really happened with Sanji, said man wouldn't be able to walk straight for a few days. Yes, he was this advantaged.

"Tell me where's the fucking key, marimo-head!"

"What key?"

"The door's key?" Sanji said as if it was obvious.

"I don't have it! I don't even know where the fuck we are!"

"Just give me the fucking key, Zoro."

"I said I don't fucking have the fucking key, damn it!" Zoro shoved the sheets away and stood in front of Sanji, as if confronting him with his stare. "Look, if I could tell you what place is this, I would, and if I could fucking give you a key to get the fuck out of this place, I would also give you. Now, all I need is to fucking sleep. Now shut the fuck up, and let me hear my own fucking thoughts!"

"You think?" Sanji rose an eyebrow as his voice dripped with sarcasm. "Plus, what makes you 'think' that _you_ can order _me_ around?"

"I'm taller, and stronger than you, I can order you around."

"Haha! Taller? Stronger? Don't make me laugh! I am taller, and stronger, and smarter and the oldest. You are the one who should obey me."

Sanji grinned cockily.

"You-"

_"Can you two shut the fuck up?" _A strange and distorted voice came from nowhere, making both Zoro and Sanji jump in surprise and start to wonder where the fuck it came from. _"Thank you." _It was only spoken when the silence was absolute. After the second sentence they were able to find the place where the voice came from: the radio clock on the bedside table.

_"Now, I'll introduce myself. My name is…no, I'm not telling my name fufufu, but you know me as Feather, the serial killer." _There was still silence in the room. The person speaking, _Feather_ was very satisfied with the response of those two idiots he caught last night. He continued, _"You guys got pretty close, the closer someone ever got to find out who I really am, fufufu, unfortunately, I had to ask my men to beat you up so hard that you'd forget everything from last night. I believe it happened."_

At least they didn't fuck. But now they consider themselves dead, great.

"What do you want?" Zoro, that Neanderthal, whose intelligence was inferior to an amoeba's – all Sanji's words – asked, as if their lives weren't in this guy's hands.

_"I want to play a game, fufufu." _

Who did he think he was, Jigsaw?

* * *

><p>Law Trafalgar could hear his own heartbeat so loud was the silence. At least he thought that heartbeat was his. When he opened his eyes, he found himself laying on a enormous fur coat, and it's owner, who was even larger than the coat, or perhaps even his bed.<p>

His throat ached, his wrists, his ankles, and specially his head. His head felt like it had been spinning since past night, and his body felt like it was crushed bone by bone and muscle by muscle. However, he couldn't recall quite well what happened last night, until he smelt that damn soft fur coat. All the memories came back in a single blow, in special, the ones involving that redhead, _Captain_ and also his… master!?

Fuck that son of a bitch _Feather! _He knew it was him! He got caught! Damn, how could he had been so careless and stupid?

Worst thing was that now he would be a sex slave. That was just disgusting. Law Trafalgar already passed through this from his childhood to his late teen years, all the sex slave thing, but in that case, it was his adoptive uncle's fault. He was enslaved by him, and for him. Law paid his debt though, a long time ago just before he became a renowned doctor.

But back to the big guy, it would be a hard time escaping from him, especially if he didn't want money for negotiation. Well, he could always run away… Still, when Law was about to do that, he felt something on his ankle, and when he realized he was chained to the bed it was too late for avoiding to fall on the floor.

"Fuck." Law murmured, but then realized this would be the least of his problems, for when he turned around, he saw the crimson eyes of that beast looking man right behind him opened, and staring right at him.

"Good, I see you woke up."

* * *

><p>Ace D. Portgas was looking at his computer's screen as if hypnotized by it. He was rereading all the files they gathered about <em>Feather <em>until now, most of them were Marco's findings. Ace was very proud of his handsome partner.

What? Marco was handsome and mysterious. Damn, there were so many things about that guy that made him wonder a lot. Sometimes he spent the whole day thinking of that pineapple head old man.

"Focus on your job Ace…" he told himself. "At least here…"

"Ace." Ace nearly jumped when his name was called by no one less than Marco, standing by his door, the latter not for too long, because Marco didn't even ask permission before entering the office and standing in front of Ace. Not that he needed permission to enter Ace's anywhere…

"H-hey, Marco. You came here to ask me out for some coffee?" Ace smirked, mentally cursing himself for the stutter.

"No. I came to tell you that your friends are missing."

"Ah." Ace expected that, but he also expected that Sanji would be more careful than everyone used to be. He was one of the smartest guys from the division, for fuck's sake. Now he didn't know what to say, or did he?

"Then, what about the coffee?"

"I'm busy, you should be as well." Marco could always be a jerk when he wanted to. Perhaps that was what made him even more attractive.

"It's just coffee, we could talk about work if you want to. You can give me that list of suspects I asked for." Ace smiled, he was doing the face he always used to convince people to do things for him. Of course that didn't work with Marco.

"You win, brat, but I'm not giving you my list. I don't want you to get so involved in this."

"I should be involved in this, I am in this case as well!"

"I just don't want you to die, Ace!" Silence rose between them just when Marco finished that sentence.

"Uh…"

"I have to go… talk to Garp. Wait for me by the car." Marco got out of there as if he had only a few minutes of life.

It must have been what he said. It seems those words weren't said on purpose, and for Marco it must have been quite abnormal not to say a dick's words in a pseudo-argument such as that.

That was already something. Something Ace would use to bother him for the rest of their lives.


End file.
